5 possible endings
by Rodlox
Summary: The previews aired during and in the wake of 'Gone II' all say someone will die, but not who you think. So, here are my guesses as to who the canidates are. 5 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

------------------------------

Title:Endings.

multi-chapter.

Summary:The previews all say "someone will die, but not who you think." So, here are my guesses as to who the canidates are.

**Chapter One:**

crossover:4400 / Law&Order:SVU

title:What Benson Found.

summary:Even on vacation, weirdness follows Det. Benson around.

------

She may've been on vacation, but she was still the first officer on the scene of the disaster...by about thirty seconds. "Detective Benson," she introduced herself, "from New York."

"Detective Schoff," he replied, looking from her to the scene as it stretched out before them, "local."

The red-brick building had expensive glass fronting the toy store to Benson's left. In front of her was bare brick wall, naught but brick and mortar there...and a jumbled pile of stuffed animals on the narrow sidewalk and edge of the street, with a human body underneath, the arm and head visible if you craned your neck. The upper floors were used as a warehouse, where the toys would be stored until there was room for them in the store proper. "By the looks of it," Schoff said, "they weren't stacked well, the window was unlatched, and the wind blew the wrong way. Or there's foul play at work," his tone suggesting he drew considerable amusement from naming the possibilities.

"I don't care if they are teddy bears," Benson said. "This just screams 'wrongful death.'"

Schoff nodded. "Definately. Question is, was he the intended target, or did the bears take a tumble at the wrong time?"

"You mind if I help you with this case?"

"I'd be delighted."

Once forensics showed up, they learned that the victim had a wallet on him...his name, it turned out, was Marcus Pacella. Benson grimaced when she saw who his current employer was: Homeland Security. _Great, more Feds_.

--------------

The End

author's note:remember Marco said "it's kinda cool" when talking about his prophesied death? eg

-----------------


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------

Title:Endings.

multi-chapter.

Summary:The previews all say "someone will die, but not who you think." So, here are my guesses as to who the canidates are.

------------------------------

**Chapter Two:**

non-crossover.

title:Enough Similarity.

summary:April's back.

-------

"April," Diana said, seeing who was at her door, "you're back."

"Yup. Thought I'd see if I could help -" and they both bent double, bumping their foreheads and backing up a step reflexively. _Pain...God damn that hurts! _The 4400 who was attacking from a distance (tele-attacking?) hadn't known that agent Skouris would have company today, didn't know agent Skouris had siblings in the area. The attacker knew only that, instead of one Skouris, there were two, and picked one...hoping it wasn't Maia...they had plans for Maia.

The pressure Diana felt in her head, it receeded, the pain going away. She breathed deep, hands on her knees as her eyes came back into focus. "April?"

Her sister wasn't so lucky. April'd collapsed onto the floor, curling into a fetal position, the heel of her hands pressing against the throbbing in her skull, her entire body shuddering as traitorous synapses fired again and again without authorization from the brain.

It was quick. A few seconds after it had all started, very long seconds for those concerned, April's body stopped shuddering.

------

The End


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------------

Title:Endings.

multi-chapter.

Summary:The previews all say "someone will die, but not who you think." So, here are my guesses as to who the canidates are.

-------------------------------------

**Chapter Three:**

non-crossover.

title:Alas.

summary:The gal never seems to catch a break, does she?

----

"Devon," Isabelle said, glad she'd run into the other woman in the hallway of the 4400 Center.

"I'm kind of busy right now," Devon said, not really wanting to engage the Tyler girl in conversation. _I have nothing to say to that minx. If Shawn likes her, fine. Just don't ask me to give my approval._ She walked past where Isabelle was standing.

"Shawn says he likes you."

Devon stopped where she was, slowly turning around to face Isabelle. "He said that?"

Isabelle nodded.

"Then he should have known better than to do what he did."

Isabelle frowned. _But I had fun!_ "He likes you," she repeated. "Could I interest you in a three-way?"_ I've read about them, and they sound like fun._

Devon's eyes narrowed as she took a step back. "No," she said firmly.

"But Shawn likes you."

"Shawn wouldn't suggest something like that."

"I'm sure he won't mind a three-way."

"I do - and if he doesn't, then he's not who I thought he was."

"You're refusing?"

"That's right," Devon nodded, and was promptly hurled against the wall, where she stay, pinned by mental force.

"If you're not going to share Shawn, then I want him all to myself," Isabelle said as Devon lay gasping along the wall. "But his mind'll continue to be on you as long as you're here."

As everything started to go black, Devon had one last concious thought:_Jordan was safer_.

-------

The End.


	4. Chapter 4

------------------------------

Title:Endings.

multi-chapter.

Summary:The previews all say "someone will die, but not who you think." So, here are my guesses as to who the canidates are.

---------------------------------

**Chapter Four:**

non-crossover.

title:They knew her well.

summary:Maia's gonna miss her.

-------

Maia stood at the grave long after the other mourners had left. Only Diana stayed behind, to be there in case Maia needed anything.

_Kind of ironic,_ Diana thought to herself, _I live in the same condo as her for as long as I have...and its Maia who forms the deep tie to her. Then again, she was Maia's favorite babysitter. Before Maia came along, I barely knew her._

The gravestone read, **Leah Benke**.

------

The End


	5. Chapter 5

------------------------------

Title:Endings.

multi-chapter.

Summary:The previews all say "someone will die, but not who you think." So, here are my guesses as to who the canidates are.

------------------------------------

**Chapter Five:**

non-crossover.

title:In the midst.

summary:Critical, if oft overlooked.

------

**Location:Theory Room.**

"According to his file," Diana said, "before he was taken, he was an entertainer at children's parties."

"Yeah," Tom said, "so maybe all he's doing is waving his hand, and -"

"Right," Marco said. "Even if his ability makes sleight of hand look like reality, that still doesn't -" stopping when his cell phone rang. "Pacella." It turned out the call had been directed down to the Theory Room by the operators in NTAC's central office. "You're sure?" he asked the officer who was making the call. Nodding, "I understand. Thank you." Nodding, "I'll be sure his family are notified," and hung up when the police officer was done.

"You okay, Marco?" Diana asked, coming around the desk to put a hand on his shoulder.

_Thanks._ "Not really. Appearantly there was a traffic accident. A tourist was speeding, and slammed into Brady's car." _We each listed one another as people to contact in case of an emergency_.

-------

The End

-------------------------------


End file.
